


心を盗む

by WrenKawaii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dress Up, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenKawaii/pseuds/WrenKawaii
Summary: 晓老师的女装梗，有原创人物出没，但只负责串起（无聊的）剧情，以及给两位主人公的性生活添柴加火。
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	心を盗む

酒桌上的杯垫碗盘已经快堆成小山了，桌上同行的几个人还在喝，人人怀里都倚着面若桃花的游女，脸上都挂着泛油光的通红笑容，肚子里至少装了三五两烧酒，放肆谈笑之间，呼吸里都是极其恶心的酸腐味。中村雄略略把背挺直了些，打算把杯里的最后一点喝完就先找个由头回房休息，可手刚捏住面前的那只玉瓷杯时才扫兴地发现——杯子本就是空的。

好在没有人看到他的窘迫。要不是还在大庭广众之下，对面的原田君估计早就把他臂弯里那个一身艳洌桃红的姑娘当场吃干抹净了，剩下的几个人也都像三年没见过女人了似的直把手往姑娘们的裙裾里钻。他悄声放下杯子想起身，已经跪坐得酸痛麻木的小腿突然被人碰了一下。 

这一碰不像寻常表达暧昧的女士们那么轻软，就是干脆利落的，甚至有些无礼，好像真的只是在落座时的一个不小心而已，中村侧过头，映入眼帘的是一个披着金发的年轻女孩，手里带着一壶酒，圆润的大眼睛瞅着他，轻轻捏住了他握着杯子的两根手指。   
她穿着天青色莲纹的二尺袖——大概是天青色，头顶的红灯笼太晃眼了，那点漫不经心的淡妆在周围这几个红艳艳的妖精的衬托下显得尤为精致，细到几乎看不出来的眼线灵动地飞了一点在眼角，瞳孔的颜色不甚清楚，可能是蓝色。没梳头，厚重漂亮的金发低低地束在背上，把脖颈和后背盖住了大半。在这种鱼龙混杂的大茶馆里选择这样的装扮，不得不说是别出心裁——总有人就好这清淡的一口。  
中村暂时不想承认自己被她吸引了，毕竟这位姑娘虽然长得不俗，脸色却算不上好看，薄薄的粉色嘴唇抿着，眉头紧绷，似乎是有点紧张和不情愿，像是被谁赢了一局牌才愿赌服输来哄自己喝一壶似的——她把玉瓷杯从中村手里安稳地挖出来，右手拎起把手，更在倒酒的时候颇解风情地把手腕露了一截，细，但绝对不算嫩，指甲不和谐地涂着黑色，但中村也来不及想太多，酒注满杯子，蓝绿色的大眼睛瞧了他一眼，没有一丝怯懦，也没有任何谄媚。“一个人？先生？”声音低得暧昧不清。  
他果断地接过来，钳着对方的目光一饮而尽。   
显然，人比酒更醉人，才仰了三回头，他就大胆地把目光放在了姑娘的领口处，轮廓清晰的锁骨上隐约可见一两个小小的印子——这是谁这么大胆？一丝酸意就这样轻易地泛了上来，倒真的顾不上什么警惕了。

————————————

即使已经做好了心理准备，可带土看见迪达拉从浴室出来的时候，还是毫无防备地愣了一下。 

“怎么？”迪达拉的脸和耳朵以肉眼可见的速度飞红了，他头发还乖巧地散着别在耳后，一身青色的小振袖——颜色倒是挺清淡，只是布料上缀满莲纹，长袖翩翩，后腰还背着个四不像的带结，领口和后背都毫无保留地敞着，光着脚，活脱脱就是个漂亮姑娘。  
迪达拉瞪着坐在床边有些呆滞的人，又在层层叠叠的布料和绳子里扭了扭腰身，往前扯了两把不太舒服的衣领，怎么着都别扭的很。“我就说这是个馊主意！嗯。”他羞愤着想就地脱下来，阿飞却感慨道：“果然，女孩子打扮起来会更好看啊！”  
“你说什么？”迪达拉叉着腰，紧盯着他压低了嗓子，不知道是恐吓还是此地无银三百两。  
“啊——前辈放心好了！中村雄一定能被前辈拿下的！”面具男打了个哈哈意图蒙混过关，迪达拉突然上前一个跨坐扑在他胸前揭开他的面具——即使和服厚重也不妨碍他身手敏捷，他力道不轻地拧着他没有疤的那半张脸，拧得他龇牙咧嘴，威胁道：“再说我是女的，就别怪我真的不客气了！嗯。”  
只是就连这张床都还没来得及整理，乱成一团的枕头和被子都昭示着他们昨夜的混乱，故而这句威胁的力道非常有限，甚至更像是调情，送上门来的温存当然没有理由拒绝了，“我也是在帮前辈快点入戏嘛！”阿飞撩开白色的绣着暗纹的裙裾，手顺着迪达拉光滑的小腿一路往上，一直摸到他那个正有意无意蹭着自己大腿的敏感的东西。“前辈待会也要这样坐在中村身上么？”

“越说越离谱了！嗯…”迪达拉两腿一紧，身体抬高了些。这次的任务是要盗取汤之国一个叫中村雄的人手里的卷轴。这人身边高手无数，零老大反复强调不要打草惊蛇。茶馆里混进去两个大男人着实显眼，扮成女人还是绝先生出的主意，起初迪达拉全力拒绝，“要扮女人也应该让婆婆妈妈的阿飞来！嗯。”可先不说阿飞一米八二的大高个要去哪儿找一身合适的和服，单看迪达拉这头漂亮的长发，女装人选就已经无可辩驳了。

见阿飞在凝视自己，迪达拉揪了揪他的后脖颈：“又怎么了？”  
阿飞的手顺着迪达拉的后背滑下来，把他的衣领往后扯了扯，又绕到前面把领口剥开了些，只堪堪裹住肩膀，完美无瑕的脖颈和锁骨秀色可餐，而它们的主人还是这么懵懂，随便一打眼，像是哪家叛逆又不谙世事的小女儿偷穿了姐姐的衣服跑出来了似的，实在不像茶馆的风月女子。   
这么想着的时候他已经在亲吻迪达拉了。行动在即，美女只敷衍地应付了两下就缩回脖子，谁能想到那嘴唇离开后又直奔胸口去了。   
“喂——笨蛋！快起来！”迪达拉可不想胸前挂着几个吻痕再去勾引其他人，但那种过电般的酥软让身体食髓知味地迎合着，阿飞的牙齿小心镊取了一小块皮肉交给唇瓣，仔细地吸着，直到吸出一点不规则的红色痕迹，一点津液沾在上面，凉凉的，像个勋章。阿飞满意地端详了半晌，不管怀里的人的抗议，又在旁边如法炮制了第二个才放开他。  
迪达拉脸上的红晕一波未平一波又起，看得人心尖发痒。他往上提了提襦袢的领子，遮住左胸上漏出了一丝端倪的图案，从阿飞腿上滑下来，虽然还是不耐烦的样子，可语气里夹杂着懒得掩饰的骄傲和亲昵：“我只是去取卷轴，又不用和他睡。嗯。”  
“世事难料啊前辈——”除非那老头想提前入土。  
迪达拉白了他一眼，抬起胳膊把头发低低地绑起来，吐槽这种偷偷摸摸的任务实在是没有一丁点艺术感，以及既然是汤之国的事为什么不安排飞段来。袖子滑到肘间，露出半截紧实的小臂。 

“我以前在这儿怎么没见过你？”中村的右手手指挨着姑娘搁置在桌上的手，隐隐约约的体温相互摩擦。  
“先生第一次来，当然没有见过我了。”  
她一定是看出来了自己比较喜欢聪明人。中村这么想，肯定地微笑了一下。   
“你和她们很不一样。”中村挪得更近了些，装作无意地把手搭上她轻蜷的手指。没有任何迹象表明她察觉到了这个，他以为他们至少还要打十几轮的哑谜，毕竟这位根本就不是那种几张票子就能摸上床的游女，而是来偷卷轴的。  
不过就算是在这儿干坐着聊一晚上也很值得，他想知道那两个小印子——是她的上一个目标留下的吗？未免太浅了。  
令他意想不到的是，姑娘拿食指指节在中村的掌心蹭了蹭，露出一个由衷的、不加掩饰的自信笑容，好像对这句夸赞特别满意，“我更贵。嗯。”  
“有多贵？”  
“就看您舍不舍得了。”她讳莫如深地眨了眨眼——右眼，左眼一直严严实实挡在刘海下，中村抬手去拨，突然被她一把攥住，可能是自己有些唐突，她一下子捏得很紧，而且利落得给他一种和她扳手腕都不一定能赢的错觉，不过很快就放松下来，并且补偿似的用大拇指摸了摸他的鱼际，中村从来不知道鱼际也是个敏感部位，这点动作往他心里腾地点起了一把大火。“不如我们换个地方。嗯？”

“我看这里就很好。”中村余光瞥了瞥右手边那个看起来喝得七荤八醋实际上还能在怀里的游女身上描花的护卫，脱开她的手，一路缓缓往上钻进她的衣袖，抚摸着她的胳膊，襦袢内里的布料丝滑得不可思议，还是温暖的，一股热辣辣的力量从她那儿接通到了他自己身上，借着酒劲在他脑子里横冲直撞，再坐近点，大概就能闻到她身上的味道了。  
她似笑非笑地看着中村，像是在看热闹，在等鱼上钩，看他到底能进展到什么程度——鱼之所以会上钩，不就是因为诱饵足够美味么？  
中村已经快摸到她的肩膀，在脑子里排练了一遍将她一把搂到身边来的动作后，正要付诸行动时却听见了护卫的声音：“大人。”  
“怎么了？”扫兴。  
护卫朝他使了个眼色。  
“在这里等我。”中村考虑了一下，起身问她：“你叫什么名字？”  
“回来了再告诉你。”

“‘回来了告诉你’？”  
迪达拉趁没人注意溜去外围查看情况的时候,被一阵奇怪的漩涡带到了伸手不见五指的杂货间，还没反应过来就已经在面具男的怀里被箍得插翅难逃了。“前辈可从来没这么温柔地对我说过话呢。”阿飞压着嗓子趴在他背上不服输地喘着气。  
“你怎么来了？嗯......？！”迪达拉一句话还没说完，裙裾就被从后面撩了起来，下半身清清凉凉地暴露出来，臀紧贴着阿飞那个已经烫起来的东西。“卷轴还没到手，你胡闹什么！”再不挣开他自己也得硬了。迪达拉好不容易抽出了一只胳膊，侧颈处就迎来一阵啃咬，有些吃痛，他搂住阿飞的脖颈，摸到里面的血管在愤怒地狂跳，正要软和下来，又在感受到他故意用和中村相同的手法摸进自己袖子的时候给了他一个不轻不重的肘击。

与中村不同的是，阿飞畅通无阻地到达了他的胸脯前，大面积地揉抚着，迪达拉低着头，从领口处看那只带着黑手套的左手揉着自己，又捏起乳尖，像在戏耍一颗小水果似的搓着球，“不行……”他惦记着半路离席的中村，伸出另一只手，用掌心阻挡住阿飞朝自己凑过来的脸，推了没几下，阿飞突然舔了一下手掌上的那张嘴，痒痒的。  
趁着他发愣的功夫，阿飞再次凑上去，和手心里不自觉伸出来的舌头纠结在一起，投入地舔着，吮着，甚至发出了十分耳熟的吮吸声，别扭又奇特的感觉让迪达拉咽了咽口水，想立刻收回手却又舍不得，他微蜷着掌心贴着阿飞的唇，不可抑制地想象阿飞在吻自己——鼻子下面的这张嘴，同时感觉自己的手像个第三者一样碍事而且可憎。结束的时候阿飞的唇边挂出一道晶莹的丝线，小豹子一样的目光瞩着迪达拉，清晰地呼、吸着，欲望像杂货间里潮湿的灰尘味一样沸反盈天、无孔不入，迪达拉最后还是没忍住，转过身亲他。

杂货间里拥挤不堪，随便挪动两步就叮铃桄榔地闹腾，迪达拉好像被抵在了一根拖把旁边，那玩意儿当啷一声识相地倒下了地上。他模模糊糊摸索着刚才直顶自己屁股的那个滚烫物件，刚抓到手里就听见一声粗粝的叹息，像是缺氧了似的，“前辈……”，阿飞略微蹲下身，两只胳膊从迪达拉膝盖内侧绕到了腿后，稳稳地靠着墙把他抱了起来。

要说自从他们默认了关系之后——除了搭档之外的那层关系，迪达拉一直被干得很好，昨晚尤其如此，那片湿热的温柔乡的入口正在突突地跳动翕合着，热情地迎接钻进来的几根手指，阿飞反复地拧动进出着。他对迪达拉的敏感处早已了如指掌，可每次也还是会缠绵地问些诸如“前辈，是这里吗？”“舒服吗前辈~”之类的废话，迪达拉随着他的动作胡乱地喘着气，催促着“快点！”——任务还没完成呢。

硬得都不用扶的东西毋庸置疑地钻了进去，迪达拉一下子哑叫着把腰往高了抬，上半身绷成一张弯弓和他拉开距离，又被后辈追上去再次整根没入，这下已经逃到极限了。他一定不知道自己此刻的样子有多诱人，衣领松开了大半，长袖脱下来了一只，剩下的也都垮在身上近乎散架，除了欲盖弥彰之外起不到任何作用，明明是结实精瘦的类型，却被宽大的和服衬得更娇小了些，再加上已经散开揉乱了的长发，有谁见了不会夸一句美娇娘呢？裙裾倒还完好地穿着，只是内里已经湿了好几层，想象着他腻得乱七八糟的臀尖和大腿根，带土忍不住更用力地把他钉进面前的这堵墙里，一次，一次，又一次，迪达拉一直像溺水了似的往上挣脱，就这样相抗了十几二十个回合，终于忍不住开口：“tobi——我……”，话停留在一个解脱般高昂的尾音处，他直接释放在了裙子里。带土贴住迪达拉的脸，力道慢下来了些。他好不容易能喘口气，拿滚烫的脸蛋像猫一样和他互相蹭着，皮肤相擦时有种悦耳的沙沙声，不知道这样缠绵了多久，才把一直紧绷的身体往下沉了沉，温暖柔韧的甬道主动将带土完完整整地纳入，一种厚重但模糊的快乐握紧了他，然后一把把他甩到天上的云层里。  
他们毫无章法地接吻，互相拉扯着沿墙壁滑落下去，带土把迪达拉的腿抬起分开，直到将他整个折起来再挺身而入。他并不想追求什么节奏感，什么尽在掌握，虽然这几乎就是他做事的信条，可现在他只想疯狂地占有他的前辈，把自己越来越深地埋进前辈的身体里，让他随着自己的抽插而惊叫连连，最后再全力以赴地射给他，全部。事实上他也的确这么做了，他喜欢看着前辈手足无措想跟上他的节奏却又不能的样子，喜欢听他在满足的呻吟里穿插几句“笨蛋！”和“tobi”，咯吱咯吱的水声逐渐变得恍惚起来，他俯下身把额头和迪达拉抵在一起，和他彻底像两块拼图一样紧紧咬合住，黑色指甲拂着他的嘴唇，他咬住一两个指尖，感受到高潮像一匹健硕沉重的快马从背上疯踩过去，迪达拉在叫，不知道是因为高潮还是因为指甲被咬痛了，反正听起来都差不多。

迪达拉刚站起来，就感觉到一股黏热的暖流从臀缝里探出头，极其缓慢地往下淌，不同温度、不同新鲜程度的各种体液还糊在裙子里，每走一步，裙摆就在腿上依依不舍地黏一次，实在不太舒服。这场激烈的性事把他累坏了，他微喘着一瘸一拐往杂货间的暗门走，又在门口停下开始整理仪容，带土将他看在眼里，此刻的迪达拉浑身上下都散发着意犹未尽的情欲，一举一动酥软极了。他侧弯下腰，把手指插进长发里把打结的地方梳开，带土上前帮他重新穿好上衣，系好带结，又亲在一起腻歪了半天才分开。

那个姑娘简直像换了个人。  
中村沿着花厅的楼梯拾级而上，在楼上那排小隔间里寻找着一点天青色，人不在那儿，可能已经走了。  
不过既然是来接近他偷卷轴的，想必不会轻易放弃。虽然这么想着，但失落感坠在心里，沉甸甸的。就在他马上要转身下楼的时候，那个姑娘像是从天而降似的突然出现在楼梯上，一步步地往他的方向走下来。之前的僵硬和生疏一扫而光，她一只手扶着楼梯扶手，眼神像水光一样，柔若无骨、漫不经心地瞟了瞟从楼顶倾泻来的层层花灯，和服乱了些，却莫名地更合身了，裙子更是沉甸甸的。她甚至懒得掩饰那种刚经过一场激烈的性事之后的倦怠与满足，脸颊上还有残留的高潮红，含情脉脉地恩赐了他一个目光。  
“看来我回来得太晚了。”他抬头盯着她，像在和一幅画说话。  
“从现在开始我整晚都有空。嗯。”声音还是那么轻。她说完，回过身往楼上走，明明没有任何明确的眼神或者动作，中村却像是被勾住了魂似的乖乖跟着去了，幽暗的走廊里，两旁的厢房里有些隐隐约约的欢吟声，护卫不远不近地跟在后面，被他用手势屏退了。  
“终于，只剩我们两个人了。”房间里只有床头柜上有盏小灯，暗粉色的光亮下她的眼睛反而蓝得不可思议，中村自顾自地解开腰带，脱掉外衣扔在地上，从酒精带来的燥热里暂时解脱出来。他知道面前的人在看着他，不过不是看他本人，而是在找他身上藏着的东西，于是他又解开了长褥袢的带子，也扔到一边，现在身上只剩最后一件薄薄的短衣了。“看到你想要的东西了吗？”  
姑娘并没说话，也没有动作，直到中村已经上身赤裸——不同于那些他故意放出去的情报，他根本没把卷轴带在身上。男人朝她走过来，似乎想在她脸上捕捉到一丝意外或者恐惧，而他自己的脸上，兽性纤毫毕现，直奔主题地想要制服她的胳膊把她摁在床上，可突然，胳膊上传来一阵扭曲的剧痛，一个天旋地转，自己就已经被一只膝盖反压在了地上。“照理说杀了你会比较省事，嗯。”“姑娘”抬高声音讲话的时候居然是个爽朗的男音？他要挣扎，可丝毫挣不动，不仅如此，他双手突然被叠起，一把苦无直穿手背钉在了地板上，速度快得都来不及反应疼痛。  
“前辈，不是说好不能打草惊蛇的嘛？”窗边，一个怪诞滑稽的声音响起，一个身穿黑色袍子，带着奇怪的橙色面具的男人正坐在窗台上，曲起一只膝盖用来撑住手肘，正看着他俩，手上拿着的赫然正是卷轴。  
“怕你动作太慢。嗯。”压在中村背上的重量消失了，姑娘——不，那人站起来，别扭地调整了一下腰间的带子，似乎非常不习惯穿这样的衣服，又利落地撩起长发在头顶绑了个冲天揪，“拿到了？”  
调虎离山。中村忍着痛把那把苦无拔起来了半寸。  
“拿到了。”面具男欢快地说。“任务完成，前辈要再去喝几杯么？”  
“还是赶快回去交差吧——得快点把这该死的衣服脱了。嗯。”他把碍事的长袖卷在胳膊上，走过去，接过面具男不知道哪里变出来的一袋东西，从手掌心朝窗外扔出一块白色黏土，顷刻就幻化成一只巨大的猫头鹰。  
“等等。”中村用鲜血淋漓的手拔出了苦无，爬起来，看上去完全是一副手无寸铁的普通人模样，可一眨眼——这一眨眼几乎连面具男都没反应过来，就已经瞬移到了他们面前，他俩同一时间警觉地跳到了猫头鹰身上。“这卷轴，我送给你了。”这话自然是说给金发男人听的。夜色下，他似乎愣了愣，又挑衅地笑了：“这就是汤忍村所谓的和平主义？计不如人就是计不如人，丢了东西却反过来装大方——倒不如来比试比试！嗯。”  
“那倒不必，只是。”中村攥紧了手里的苦无，听见面具男提醒了一句“前辈小心”。  
“只是你还没告诉我你叫什么。”

面具男抬了抬下巴，抢先开口：“啊——先生就当是飞段干的好了。”反正他在汤忍村的名声已经够臭了，然后侧过头和金发男人对视了一眼——“你这笨蛋，最好别让飞段知道。”“天知地知，我知，前辈知！”他们没有任何肢体动作，可看上去却分外亲密，不仅是默契十足，更好像有种看不见的渊源相互连结着。  
白色猫头鹰腾空而起，天青色的衣袖飞扬着，即将消失在中村视野里的时候，他听见一个声音：

“迪达拉。”那人说。“我叫迪达拉。”

迪达拉。

（完）


End file.
